Follow Me
by The Minsk
Summary: The Sequel to The Blizzard of 2010. Rachel shares more about her past with Finn while he struggles to let his little girls go.
1. London Calling

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: Me Voila! The Minsk here with the first installment of the sequel to The Blizzard of 2010. I know you all have high expectations for this story, so I hope I deliver the goods. Takes place 10 years from where we left the girls, and they are now 18 and Seniors in High School. Flashbacks are to the Senior Year of the Gleeks, in 2012.

* * *

Follow Me

Chapter One: London Calling

* * *

February 2040 - New York City

Melody Hudson pedaled harder and faster on the elliptical in the Hudson family living room. She was having a bad day; she pitched a double-header yesterday and her shoulders were sore and achy. And it was almost noon and her phone hadn't rung all morning. Sweat poured down her face while she wondered how much time Teddy actually spent in the libraries studying. She missed him terribly.

When they were kids, the two year age difference never bothered her at all. They were inseparable throughout their entire adolescence. But when she got to middle school, thats where things started to get tricky. Teddy was smart, like, super, ultra smart. When he had reached 8th grade at the Friends Academy, he took the Bedford-Stuyvesant exam and was accepted to Brooklyn Tech, one of the best High Schools in the Five Boroughs of New York City. So she spent the next two years balancing softball and school and managed to get in as well. When she was a Sophomore however, he was a Senior. He had applied to every Ivy League School there was and was accepted to almost all of them. But he wasn't interested in going to any of them because of the field he wanted to study.

He wanted to Major in International Business. So he went to a University in London. King's College of London, to be exact.

She was more than crushed, her whole world revolved around Teddy. They were the best of friends until they started dating as teenagers. He promised her that he would never break up with her; that they would stay together and have a long-distance relationship. She trusted him, more than anything, but it was still hard to say goodbye. But he came home three times a year; Winter Holidays, Spring Break and Summer. They spoke everyday, and their relationship was stronger than ever, almost a whole two years after he left.

Now it was her turn to be looking for colleges. She had already been accepted to Ithaca on a Softball scholarship, and her parents were ecstatic. But her parents didn't know that she had applied to King's College as well, to follow Teddy. The only one who knew about it was Teddy.

She turned off the elliptical and stepped off, heading to the bathroom to take a shower when she heard her phone ring. She sprinted to it and recognized the foreign number. She picked up quickly, breathing heavily from her workout.

"Hey Teddy Bear!' She heard his husky chuckle and pictured him in his dorm room, 5,000 miles away.

"Well if it isn't my beautiful Melody. How is your arm today darling?"

"Sore, but I only allowed three runs in two games, so it's a happy pain."

"Have you mailed in your application yet? I'm looking into apartments in the London area for us so you don't have to suffer in the dorm's like I've been doing for the past four semesters. One of them overlooks the River Thames."

"Yes sir, mailed in it last Monday."

"Have you told Mommy and Daddy yet?" she groaned. They both knew how overprotective her parents were. It was funny when they were younger pre-teens, but it got worse and worse as the girls got older. They barely let them out of their sight and they were 18 year old girls living in New York. It was embarrassing.

"No and I am not really looking forward to that conversation either, thank you very much. Have you been studying all day?"

"Yes, dear. Just because It's a Saturday it doesn't mean I don't still have to know International Trade Agreements like the back of my hand!" She was amazed at how intelligent he was. She was smart too, but he took it to another level. She just wanted to study the classics until she found her niche. He was dedicated to his field.

She heard her front door open, meaning that her parents were back from their brunch with the director of Rachel's new show. She didn't want them to overhear her talking more about London, so she begrudgingly cut their phone call short.

"Hey my parents are home, are you going to stay up late tonight?" The five hour time difference was the biggest obstacle their relationship had.

"Yeah I'll call you later tonight. Love you Mel."

"Love you too Teddy bear." She hung up the phone and went into the kitchen to see her parents.

Melody adored her parents. They were the happiest, most loving people she knew. Their relationship was worthy of hero worship. They never fought and they never yelled. They had been together since high school and they still looked at each other with all the love and warmth of the world in their eyes. Some of her friends had more than one step-parent in their lives, but Melody's parents were still happily married. She wanted to be like them one day.

However, it was hard when you had a father who was as over-protective as Finn Hudson. He had explicitly strict rules about boys in the house, and he was not to be trifled with. Her and Harmony even had Eleven o'clock curfews. Half of her friends parties didn't even start until Midnight!

She had to admit though, She was a Daddy's girl to the core. Her father coached her Softball team until she got into High School and he was involved in everything she and her sister did. He still called her his "little girl" even though she was far from little anymore. He never yelled at his daughters, except once. She could remember the one and only time she ever saw her Father yell at her, like it was yesterday. . . .

* * *

It was a Saturday night and her parents were going to a fancy fund-raiser. Harmony was at a sleepover and Melody sneaked Teddy into the apartment. She was sixteen and he was almost eighteen. They had been officially dating for over a year and their hormones were in a teenage frenzy. They didn't even do anything wrong, he took off her shirt and her bra and they were playing around in her room when her father and mother came home because Finn had forgotten the tickets to the Gala. When he noticed the extra pair of shoes in the hallway he stormed into his daughter's bedroom, only to find Teddy and her, topless and under the covers of her bed.

The look of unadulterated fury in his eyes scared her to no end. He walked up to the bed and pulled Teddy out of it by his neck and practically dragged him into the living room. She wrapped her sheet around her chest and followed him, screaming "No! Daddy Stop!" She was mortified not only for herself, but for her poor boyfriend who was being dragged through her house like a rag doll.

When she got into the living room she saw her mother by the kitchen entrance, shocked to no end. Rachel was sympathetic for the kids, but she knew the wrath of her husband. She had seen it only a few times, but she knew how volatile he could be before he had a second to calm down. Finn stood Teddy up straight but held him by the shoulders. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were still fierce but his voice was steady.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I love you like a son and I coached your little league team to the State Championships, you would be out on your ass, Teddy Thomas. You are to go home now and you can see Melody at school on Monday. But If I ever see you in my home when I am not here to supervise again, you are unwelcome here. Do you understand?" Teddy nodded and said "Yes, sir" before Finn handed him his shoes and opened the door for him to leave. Melody just stood there, crying, topless and embarrassed in her living room. Finn turned to her when he closed the door. He had tears in his eyes and Melody had never seen her father cry before, ever.

"And you Little Girl! I don't know what you thought you were doing in there but you know the rules. NO BOYS in the house when I am not here! " He bent his head down and pinched the bridge of his nose while he wiped away the errant tears. He raised his head and she had never seen her father, her strong, loving, patient father, in such an emotional state. "If anything ever happened to you Melody. . . If you and Teddy were ever to get into trouble. . ." he didn't have to define 'trouble' she knew it meant 'pregnant' ". . .It would _kill_ me. Please, baby girl, _please_, I am not asking you to understand me, I am just asking you to be smart. Now go and get some clothes on." He turned around and went into his room and slammed the door. Rachel took her crying daughter into her bedroom and held her while she sobbed. That was the night Rachel told her daughter the story of Quinn and Puck. She understood her father a lot better after that.

* * *

So she was loathe to discuss the prospect of moving to London to go to school with Teddy because she knew how sensitive they were. Well, how sensitive her Dad was. She needed help. Her parents had moved from Ohio to New York City, which is just as drastic a change as New York to London. If she could figure out how they made it work, maybe she could make it work for her and Teddy. She needed to know another part of their story.

She went into the kitchen to find only her mother. "Hey Mom, where's Dad?" Her Mom smiled as she put her left-overs in the fridge, "He forgot he had a Dentist's appointment and he had to run downtown for a few hours, he's getting a tooth pulled. Is anything wrong."

"Well I kind of wanted to ask you something. I don't want Dad to know though." Rachel eyed her daughter, something was up.

"Oh yeah, about what?" Melody took a deep breath. If she couldn't trust her mother to keep this between them, she was in deep trouble.

"I want to know the story of how Dad followed you to New York." Rachel raised her eyebrow. She had a feeling she knew what this was about.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the King's College Brochure you've been hiding in your sock drawer, does it?" Melody stood there, stunned. "I found it when I put away your laundry last week. And NO your Father does not know yet." She smiled at her daughter. "OK come here. Its a LONG story though." Melody huffed.

"All your stories are long!"

"I know, we had a dramatic life!" They shared a laugh and Rachel tried to bring up all of her most cherished memories of Senior year and the beginning of college. "Well I guess it all started in February of 2012. Your father and I had already been together for two years and Glee club was headed to Nationals for the second year in a row. . ."

* * *

February 2012- Lima, Ohio

Rachel and Finn held hands as they walked to Miss Pillsbury's office. Rachel had made an appointment with her to discuss her future options. Finn was going along for moral support.

"Good Morning Rachel, Finn, have a seat." She pulled up Rachel's Academic Profile on her computer and turned to the students."Well What would you like to discuss today Rachel?" She stood up straight in her seat.

"Well as you may know Miss Pillsbury, I have applied to Northwestern University and NYU and I haven't heard back from either of them. I am starting to worry that I might have missed the deadline." Miss Pillsbury typed away at her computer and looked back up, "I don't think so Rachel, my records show that we mailed out all your material with plenty of time for consideration. Wait a few more days to see if you receive anything in the mail. I'm sure everything will be fine." She turned to Finn. "What about you Finn? Have you heard back from Ohio State yet?" He shrugged. He had applied to the Akron campus just to make Rachel, his mom and the school administration happy. Deep down he knew where he wanted to go, but Rachel hadn't been accepted to NYU yet. And if she goes to Northwestern, then he'll have no other option, so U Akron seemed a safe choice. "No, but it's still early, I barely handed my application in on time." They talked more about future options until the bell rang.

Finn and Rachel were maybe the most infamous students in McKinely High history. The Blizzard of 2010 became a legend in their town, and people still stopped them on the street or in the mall to ask if they were the kids who were trapped in the school during the Blizzard. They always respond with a nod and a smile, and sometimes a kiss to prove they were still together after all this time. They enjoyed the minor celebrity of it all. School had become their own personal kingdom, after suffering through countless slushies in their sophomore year, the attacks stopped once the majority of their tormentors graduated and after they placed higher and higher in glee competitions. Last year they had won Nationals for the first time since 1993 when Mr. Schuester won, and they might as well have been voted King and Queen of the school.

And they were, at this years Homecoming Celebration.

If anyone had told Rachel Berry that she would one day be voted Homecoming Queen over _Santana Lopez_, she would have laughed in their faces.

Glee was better than ever before. They recruited 6 new members at the beginning of the year because all twelve original members would be graduating in June. They had a total of 18 kids and they never sounded more powerful. Rachel and Finn had been voted captains year after year and they were ready to pass Glee along to a new generation of singers. More tryouts would be held after Nationals to fill the last 6 positions. One of the new recruits worshiped Rachel like a goddess; her name was Sarah Daisy, she was a freshman and she followed Rachel around like a shadow. She met up with them on their way into Glee, talking a mile a minute.

"Good Afternoon Captains," she only called them captains, she said that to call them by their names would be disrespectful to the team, "I heard that Mr. Schuester had some amazing news to tell us at Glee this afternoon regarding Nationals. Is there anything you need? Water? Tea with Lemon? Homework you need written?" Rachel and Finn shared a look and Rachel said politely, "No thanks Sarah. We're good." She nodded her head enthusiastically and took a seat. Rachel and Finn followed suit.

Mr. Schuester came in and smiled warmly at his students. "I got some great news regarding Nationals this year. The date is going to be Saturday, March 31 2012. And the location is going to be in New York City!" The group cheered, most of them had never been to New York before. "I know that Nationals was in Minneapolis last year, but this year the Nationals competition will be in Radio City Music Hall, and I couldn't be more prouder to take us all to rock the socks off the Big Apple!"

Rachel was more than stunned. It had been one of her life goals to perform at Radio City and she always loved an opportunity to go to New York. Her fathers took her there every summer. They did nothing but eat pizza and see Broadway shows the whole time. He squeezed Finn hands and he smiled. He was ecstatic, he had never even been to New York before!

After the news of the date for Nationals, the group practiced until 6 o'clock. They had a little over a month to practice and they knew they had to be perfect to win back-to-back National Show Choir Championships.

Finn drove Rachel home that evening, still buzzed off the excitement of going to New York. She kissed him deeply when he dropped her off, and she promised to call him later that night.

She entered her house and the first thing she saw was her Father in the foyer, waiting for her to come home. The house was decorated, there were banners all along the walls of the dining room that said CONGRATUALTIONS! in yellow foil. "Dad, what's going on, where's Daddy?" her father crushed her in a strong hug.

"He ran out to get some sparkling cider! We have reason to celebrate." With that he pulled out a large, thick envelope with the NYU insignia on the front. Her heart stopped beating in her chest.

"Oh my god are you serious?!" She grabbed the envelope and tore it open. She read the paper out loud to her father,

"Dear Ms. Berry,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to New York University. Enclosed you will find the supplemental information necessary for living arrangements. However, in order to gain admittance to the Tisch School of Drama, you must audition on the enclosed date and time. No rescheduling is allowed. If you cannot attend, you forfeit your right to attend the School of Drama for the 2012-2013 Academic Year. Best Wishes, The NYU Provost."

She looked at her appointment and swore in front of her father.

It was Saturday, March 31, 2012 at 3 pm.

The same day as Nationals.

* * *

"So your father didn't know I had been accepted yet, and Nationals was the same day as my audition for Tisch Drama School. I was a mess and I was afraid to tell your father. How was I to choose? I was stuck."

Melody heard keys jingle in the door and her Father entered the house, holding a cotton ball in his mouth. He kissed his wife on the cheek and gave his daughter a high five. He pointed to his bedroom and went in, probably loopy from painkillers.

"I should go and help him, he looks like he's in pain. Go take your shower Melody. We'll continue later."

Melody nodded and went into her bedroom to get ready for her shower. She sat down on her bed and pulled the brochure for King's College out of her drawer. She stared at it then put it away. As she left her room, she noticed her two stuffed animals from her childhood on her windowsill. Mr. Mistoffelees and Teddy Bear were old and dusty, but at least they could be together when she and Teddy could not.

She spent almost an hour under the hot water, soaking her sore shoulder and thinking about drinking tea with Teddy on the River Thames.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

I love this little universe I have created. Don't mess with Finn's little girls!

*sings* Don't Stop . . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	2. Sweet Little Lies

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: I hope you are all enjoying the sequel so far. I'm not sure how long it will actually be, but there will be more drama in it then Blizzard had. I love me some good angst. So let the drama begin! Muah ha ha!

By the way, I taught in the New York City school system and I applied to Graduate School there. I even have many friends who went to NYU and some who went to Tisch Drama School. NYC is my home. So all the facts you see in here about the city are 100% true. I do research and fact-checking for this story as well, cause I'm a sucker for Continuity.

* * *

Follow Me

Chapter Two: Sweet Little Lies

* * *

Melody got out of the shower and went to her room to dry herself off and relax before Teddy called her at around six or seven. When she entered her bedroom she had to climb over the massive shopping bags and fabric that cluttered her entrance. She sighed. Harmony must be home from her shopping binge.

Melody tried her hardest to always distance herself from her sister. She loved her sister, very much in fact, but she knew that the two of them were like oil and water. They just didn't mix. Both the girls were tall, a trait they inherited from their dad, but Melody was about three inches taller than her twin, which always made Rachel feel very short. On the rare occasion Melody wore heels she was almost as tall as her father. Harmony looked even more like her mother as she grew older, and she'd had a million boyfriends that she was somehow able to hide from their dad.

Harmony was just as much of a Daddy's Girl as Melody was but she used it only to her advantage. She borrowed his credit cards and spent massive amounts of money on clothes and shoes. Her parents didn't care, but Melody did. She thought it was unfair that Harmony never did anything to deserve all the things she bought with her Fathers' hard earned money. She was majoring in Fashion design and was accepted to FIT, the Fashion Institute of Technology, so she was staying in the city and living at home, much to her parent's delight. Harmony couldn't wait for Melody to leave so she could have the room to herself.

Melody saw her sister at her desk, comparing swatches of fabric with a design she drew.

"Shopping again I see?" Melody asked as she got dressed.

"Yeah, those Louboutins won't buy themselves!" She said with a laugh.

"Do you _want_ Mom and Dad to retire?" Harmony scoffed.

"Oh please, they have plenty of money that they never spend. I'm just taking it off their hands." She went back to comparing swatches as Melody worked on some homework. After a while Teddy called and Harmony would fake-gag every time Melody called him "Teddy Bear." By the time Melody got off the phone, Harmony was getting dressed for what looked like a date.

"Where are you going?" Harmony rolled her eyes as she put on some eyeliner.

"On a date, _Dad_." She said with a sneer. She continued putting on makeup and slipped on her new Louboutin sling-backs.

"Can I ask with whom?" She turned to her sister with a glint in her eyes.

"Charlie Banks. We're going to a VIP Lounge. I'm so getting laid tonight." Gross. Her sister had terrible taste in boys.

"How could you have a million different boyfriends and I can barely see Teddy when he comes home from School?"

"Because I'm not stupid, Mel. I don't tell him exactly where I'm going or with whom. I embellish the truth. And I am always home on time." She rolled on some lipstick and smacked her lips in the mirror. Ugh. Her sister was kind of a bitch.

"You_ lie_."

"Yeah, cause if he knew the truth he would have a brain aneurysm. I don't want to kill my father but I do want to get laid."

"And what If I were to tell him where you actually were going and who you were going out with?" Her sister turned around and looked at her with something akin to sympathy. She wanted to smack that look off her face.

"Then I would go and tell him about the King's College Application you sent out last week." Melody sat up on her bed.

"How did you know about that?" She whispered viciously.

"You suck at hiding places. The sock drawer? Did you not realize that we _share_ the same sock drawer?" Melody sat there a bit confused. How could she forget about that?

Harmony finished her ensemble and posed in front of the mirror. She turned to her sister. "Do you want to come out tonight? We can find you a hot boy! I'll dress you up and even let you wear my Alexander McQueen boots!" Melody shook her head.

"No thanks. You know it's not my scene."

"OK have fun then." She grabbed her clutch and left the bedroom. Melody heard her talking to her parents in the kitchen.

"Where you going tonight baby girl?"

"Out to the mall with Clarisse. I'll be home later." Melody rolled her eyes. Her Dad was so blind!

"Be safe and be home by 11."

"Okay, love you Daddy!" She heard Harmony kiss her father goodbye and leave the house.

She envied her sister a little bit for the freedom she had. She was able to go out and do what she wanted, and apparently, _who_ she wanted, and no one bat an eye. She would never be able to lie to her father's face the way that Harmony did though. It would break her heart to know she was hurting her father in any way.

She was better off having her Teddy, knowing that there was someone out there in the world who loved and cherished her more than anything. Even if he did live on another continent. She _missed_ Teddy though. She missed him and his body and the amazing, mind-blowing sex they would have together. She lost her virginity right before Teddy left two summers ago and when he came home to visit they couldn't get enough of each other. She could remember the last time he came home over the Winter Holidays. It was probably the one time she had ever pulled a Harmony and lied about her whereabouts to her father. Finn thought Teddy took her to his parent's house in Westchester for a garden party when in actuality, he rented her a hotel room. And not just any room, the Penthouse Suite. He decorated the room with candles and sprinkled rose petals on the floor and the bed. They didn't even spend the night there, but they spent the whole afternoon ordering room service and making love. They made love in the bed, on the floor, in the jacuzzi, on top, bottom, and any other position they could try. She could never get enough of him.

She sighed. She _really_ missed him right about now. . .

Melody was shook out of her erotic daydream by a knock on the door. Her mother poked her head in.

"Hey your Dad went to bed early cause the painkillers were making him drowsy. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure Mom, make yourself comfortable." Her mother had perfect timing. . .

"You want to hear more about me and your Dad?" Melody nodded and Rachel sat across from her on Harmony's bed. "OK, well I had received my acceptance letter, but the audition was the same day as the Glee National Championships. So I had to choose between the team I loved and the future I had dreamed of. . ."

* * *

Rachel spent the majority of her night staring at the thick envelope from NYU as if it held all the answers to her problems. She was so torn that she made her Dads promise not to tell anyone about her acceptance. She was going to wait until she received word from Northwestern before she made her choice.

She sat and thought about her options thoroughly, trying not to overlook any details. Nationals and the Audition were the same day; could she go to both? She shook her head quickly and automatically dismissed the option. She could remember the panic and the frenzy of Nationals from last year. The team was a nervous wreck and they needed her to be there and support them as their leader. Also, she was stuck in the arena the whole day, hopping from Quarterfinals to Semi Finals, to the ultimate Final round. She didn't even have time to use the bathroom last year, let alone prepare for an audition that would determine the course of her future. Next option.

She could still go to NYU and forfeit the right to attend the drama department. But that would automatically push her education back a whole year and she was determined to graduate in four years, by the time she was 22. She needed to enter the field while she was still young and vibrant and energetic so she could make a long-lasting impression on her peers. She also wanted to win her first Tony by the age of 24. Next option.

She could go to Northwestern. Yeah, it was in Illinois, but it had an amazing drama department and she wouldn't have to leave the Midwest. Finn could go to U Akron and they could still see each other a few times a year. They could try doing a long-distance relationship. If she wanted to she could move to New York after she graduated. Her and Finn could even move back home and settle down in case acting doesn't work out for her. She started to feel the stress ease out of her at the thought of Northwestern and she knew she had to make a choice. She could either follow the dreams she'd entertained since she was young, or she could be realistic and try to rework her dreams around her life.

She was also worried about Finn. They never talked about what he would do in NYC when they got there, only that he would follow her and they would make it work. But she was trying to be realistic in her planning. New York City was one of the most expensive cities in the US and she knew it wasn't easy to find cheap apartments in good areas of the city or well-paying jobs without an education. He never even applied to a school in the city, so what would he do there while she was in school? Maybe it would be better for him if he went to U Akron, then he would at least be able to get a degree, which is step one in finding a good career.

She smiled. Northwestern won't be that bad. She slipped the large NYU envelope in the bottom drawer of her desk.

Rachel entered school the next day feeling much better than she did the night before. She wasn't going to tell anyone about her audition, She wanted to focus on Glee and her teammates. They needed her.

When she saw Finn that morning, she was worried. He looked as if he hadn't slept and he had dark circles under his eyes. He kissed her good morning and it looked as if his hands were shaking.

"Finn what's wrong baby?"

"I got accepted to U Akron." She was confused. He didn't sound as happy as she felt at the news.

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it." He frowned and she was even more confused.

"Did you hear from NYU yet?" She froze. She didn't know what to say. She was almost positive she was going to choose Northwestern and she didn't want him to know about the audition. . .

"I didn't get in." She lied. She, Rachel Berry, lied to Finn Hudson, the one person who hated being lied to more than anything. . .

"Are you serious? How could you not get in?" He was furious and she was more than shocked at his reaction.

"I don't know, maybe I didn't have a high enough SAT score. . ."

"Rachel this is bullshit! What about our dream? New York? Us together. . . " She placed her arms around his waist to calm him down but he was flushed and breathing heavily.

"It won't be so bad, Finn. New York will still be there after we graduate."

"Why aren't you as upset as I had imagined? I thought New York was everything to you!"

"It was . . ." He put both hands on her shoulder and kind of shook her a little bit.

"Was? Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" She laughed but he found nothing funny about the situation.

"It's okay Finn. I'll go to Northwestern and you will go to U Akron. We can move to New York later on. It'll still be great. I think this is what's best for us." At her last sentence her gave her a funny look. She was not a fan of the look he gave her, and it left her with an uneasy feeling in her stomach, but she tried to shake it off. He pulled away from her and she could almost feel the distance between them it was so palpable. He wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"OK whatever. I'll see you in Glee." He left her in the hallway, confused at his sullen mood.

She spent the rest of the day in a haze of confusion. Finn barely talked to her all at Glee and he almost didn't kiss her when he dropped her off that night. She came home only to find her acceptance package from Northwestern. She smiled. Perfect timing. She opened up the package and started to read about the drama department and the class choices she had.

She was confident and happy. She knew she was making the right choice.

Little did she know how wrong her choice actually was. And what the consequences would be.

* * *

"You lied to Dad?" Melody was in shock.

"Yep. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time, but it turned out to be the worst possible thing in the world."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well. . . " Rachel was about to continue her story when they heard Harmony enter the apartment. Melody was shocked it was already 11; time _flew_ by in their house! Rachel and Melody shared a look. "We can continue this tomorrow. Good night Melody."

"Goodnight Mom." She kissed her mother goodnight and heard Harmony wish her mother the same as she entered the bedroom.

Harmony entered the room humming a random tune and kicking off the Louboutin sling-backs that were probably more expensive than a ticket to London. Harmony caught her sisters eye and gave her a thumbs-up before leaving to use the bathroom. Melody sighed and plopped herself down on her bed.

Lucky Bitch. She totally got laid.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

A homework assignment for you: Young Rachel has no idea what she did wrong. . . Can you figure out the problem?

Until Next time . . .

*sings* Don't Stop. . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	3. The Fight

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun enjoy. :)

A/N: I am very sorry about not updating on the 29th, there was a FFN glitch that wouldn't let me upload. My gift to you is that I have a new chapter up tout de suite!

* * *

Follow Me

Chapter Three: The Fight

* * *

Melody was up bright and early the next morning because she had to go the gym for conditioning. She went into the kitchen and saw her father drinking a milkshake. She guessed his mouth was still sore.

"Hey Dad, how's the tooth?"

"Gone, but the pain remains. Going to the gym?"

"Yeah, I started conditioning way too late this year, I think that's why I hurt my arm so bad at Friday's game." He nodded.

"Gotta keep that arm nice and loose for Ithaca. I can't wait until I can drive upstate to see your games. I'm going to be your number one fan." Melody smiled at him but inside she felt like dirt.

"You're already my number one fan Daddy." Finn smiled at his daughter and finished drinking his shake.

"Want me to come to the gym with you? I really could use a good workout."

"Sure," she smiled brightly at her dad as she drank her daily protein shake.

They headed to the gym downtown and Finn helped his daughter with her shoulder and arm workouts. They spent another half an hour on various machines and they decided to jog back to their apartment instead of taking the subway to keep their heart rates up.

"So how is everything with Teddy in London?" He asked casually. She was nervous. She didn't want to let slip any information pertaining to her plans for London.

"He's good. He's been working really hard. It's almost time for mid-terms. Spring break is in a few weeks, he should be home soon."

"That's nice. Is he excited about your scholarship?" Oh no, she had to lie. She hated lying to her Dad. . . Play it cool, Mel. . .

"Yeah, he's really proud." She sighed. She did not feel very proud at the moment.

"Good. He should be. He's the luckiest guy in the world to have My Melody." He pat her on the back and she tried to smile as much as she could. They continued their run in peace.

When they got home Finn went straight to the TV to catch the Basketball game and Harmony was no where to be found. Her mother was in the kitchen, making something that smelled very pungent.

"Hey Mom, what's cookin'?" She smelled the concoction and make a face of confusion. That did not smell like food. . .

"It's a facial scrub that you can make out of herbs and sea salts. I got the recipe off the Internet. I added rosemary and a pinch of lavender. It's supposed to firm the skin. Gotta keep my face tight and supple. You know how I object to Botox or any type of cosmetic surgery, and Momma ain't no Spring Chicken anymore. . ." Melody laughed at her Mother's antics. Rachel looked fabulous for a woman who was almost 50. Not a wrinkle on her face and her body was still slim and toned.

"Oh Mom you're still gorgeous and you know it!"

"Oh believe me I know!" They shared a laugh and Melody steered their conversation in another direction. She lowered the volume of her voice.

"So when do you think I should tell Dad? You know, the truth. If I get into King's College I'm going to turn down the Softball Scholarship to Ithaca, but I don't know how to tell him. It'll break his heart. And he'll probably chain me to the apartment so I can't leave!" Rachel sighed as she stirred her beauty potion.

"I think you should wait until you get your acceptance letter. Then if it becomes an issue, we can cross that bridge later on." Melody nodded and felt relieved that her Mother was on her side. She just didn't know how to tell her Dad.

"So I believe we left our story on a bit of a cliffhanger last night? Let me finish up in here and we can go into your bedroom and try to get through the rough part of the story." Melody shook her head in confusion.

"Rough part? What does that mean?"

"You'll see. Grab a tissue, you might need it." Melody laughed but her mother continued stirring her concoction and turned off the heat.

"I don't understand, but I'll be waiting in my room." She walked out of her kitchen, confused to no end. The rough part? Rachel had said something about there being consequences to her lying to Finn. What had happened? She thought her parents had the perfect relationship!

She went into her bedroom and changed out of her workout clothes. She would shower later. Right now she wanted to know what had happened to her parents!

Rachel came in after a few minutes, smelling like the mix of herbs and salt she made in the kitchen. "So! We had established that I lied to your Father but he was unaware. This next part of the story is about The Fight."

"The fight? But I have never seen you fight before, ever!" Rachel laughed.

"Honey, we argue in our own ways, but this event was in a league of it's own! A few weeks had passed and I dedicated all my effort and time into Glee and Nationals. It was March, less than a week away, when your father discovered the truth. . ."

* * *

It was late March and Nationals was coming up fast. Glee rehearsed every day of the week, even on weekends, and Rachel dedicated all her time and energy into making the team look and feel like winners. She was so absorbed in Glee, that she didn't notice many things. Little things, that should have been a priority.

She didn't notice how Finn never held her hand anymore. How he looked more and more tired as February turned into March. She didn't notice how empty his kisses were, and how little he talked to her about his feelings, something they used to do constantly. She didn't notice how they never hung out after Glee anymore, cause they were always "so tired," and how he had been out to more and more parties where he called her later that night sounding tipsy. She didn't notice how they stopped having sex altogether and that their relationship had become a shell of what it once was.

So when he called her to ask to come over the Sunday before Nationals, she was floored. When was the last time they had hung out alone, outside of Glee? She was ashamed to say she couldn't recall. That scared her.

She heard Finn knock on the door and ran downstairs to answer it. When she opened the door, he entered the house looking more disheveled than she had ever seen him. She reached up to give him a kiss and received the first real kiss she'd had in a while. How could she miss him so much when they spent every day together?

"Let's go upstairs. We need to talk." Uh-oh. Those words made her hair stand on end.

They walked upstairs until they reached her bedroom. She shut the door and he sat on her bed. He made no move to take off his shoes or coat.

"What did you want to talk about Finn?"

"I want to talk about us, Rachel. What the hell happened to us?" Rachel sighed. She had been asking herself that question a lot lately.

"I don't know Finn. It's just the stress of Nationals, when it's over everything will go back to normal."

"Normal? _Normal?_ Things haven't been normal Rachel. Something is _wrong _with you." She was taken aback. Wrong with her? She was the one who was busting her ass everyday trying to make Glee perfect! She was the one who was willing to give up her dreams to stay with Finn and start building on a life together!

"Wrong with me? I could say the same thing about you Finn! I have been working so hard trying to make New Directions back-to-back National Champions! You haven't given me the time of day since you got accepted to U Akron."

"That's because I don't want to go to U Akron Rachel! I wanted to go to New York!" With that he kicked the side of her desk and the shelves flew open from the force. Thank God her Dads weren't home. He _really_ had a penchant for kicking furniture when he was mad. Some of the drawers closed by themselves, but her heavy bottom drawer stayed open. Finn looked into it and saw the thick envelope with the NYU insignia on the front. He picked it up and gave Rachel an incredulous look.

"What the hell is this?" She was frozen, her eyes as wide as saucers. He ripped the envelope open and saw the acceptance letter. "What is this Rachel? You told me you weren't accepted!" Tears started to pour from her eyes at being caught in her lie. She never waned him to know, she wanted to suffer in silence. . .

"I can't go to NYU Finn, the Audition date is the same day as Nationals!" he looked at her like she was a stranger.

"Who gives a crap about Nationals Rachel, this is NYU, this is our dream. . ." She interrupted him.

"No Finn, it was _my_ dream." With that he started to yell like she had never heard before.

"No Rachel, that's where you're _WRONG_! It was your dream in the beginning but the day we got stuck in that blizzard and we finally told each other how we felt, that was the day it became _OUR_ dream. You and me. In New York. It's all I've thought about for two years. Running away with you and supporting you. Working and sweating and bleeding for work as long as we were together. How could you lie to me about something so important? Now I don't even have a choice anymore, I already sent in my confirmation letter to U Akron. I'm stuck here no matter what. How could you do this to me Rachel?"

Rachel stood there, dumbstruck. She had no idea that Finn felt that way. She couldn't believe she was so blind. All the nights they stayed up late talking about New York and the amazing food they would eat. That past summer where all they did was try to memorize the Subway system so they could take the train everywhere and not look like tourists. The lazy weekends they would daydream about the museums they would sneak into and the parks they would walk through. She should have realized that her dream had become their dream for each other.

"I-I don't know what to say. I thought it would be the best decision for us. You never applied to a school in the city so I thought you could stay and get your degree and we could eventually move out to New York later on. . . "

"You're just like Quinn! You lie and make decisions for me, you do what _you_ think is best, when you have no idea what I truly want," Rachel felt as if she was slapped. "I don't _want_ to stay in the Midwest Rachel! I would rather shovel dog shit in Central Park for a dollar a day and return to you every night than be stuck in Lima for the next four years, alone. I can feel it, if we don't get out now then we're going to be stuck here forever. You're too damn good for this place! Dammit, you're too good for _me_. I might be stuck here for the next four years of my sorry life, but I'm not going to sit by and watch you ruin it for yourself."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them his eyes were sad, yet determined.

"I think we should break up. When we get to New York and Nationals you are _going_ to your audition. Glee will still go on without you, were not Sophomores anymore, there are more than enough members. Stop focusing on a life we might not even have together and start preparing for your audition. Now you won't have to re-work your life around a Lima Loser anymore." Tears started to fall mercilessly from her eyes and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could she have messed things up so badly?

He walked up to her and placed the smallest of kisses on her forehead. "I'm sorry Rachel, I love you but you deserve New York. And you deserve a lot better than me." With that he left the house and drove away.

For a moment she just stood there stunned. Then the reality of the situation crashed upon her and she fell to the ground, under the weight of her mistake and cried until her Dad's came home that night and found her on the floor.

She called Tisch Drama School the next morning and confirmed her audition time.

She would do this for Finn.

* * *

"Wow," Melody breathed, "I never would have thought in a million years that Dad would ever break up with you!"

"I know I was more than shocked myself."

"But when we were kids you made it seem like everything was butterflies and rainbows for you two!"

"Yeah, that's because you were young! We weren't going to emotionally scar you with stories of lies and heartbreak!"

Melody laughed and her father poked his head into the room.

"Hello dears, having some girl-time I see?"

"Yes honey, how is your tooth?"

"I think it might be well enough for solid food tonight. I'm in the mood for Chinese!" Rachel laughed and stood up to walk over to Finn. "Okay, let's find us a take-out menu," She turned to her daughter, "We'll talk more later."

She nodded and laid back on her bed, thinking about her parent's story. Apparently her father loved her mother enough to break up with her if it meant helping her make the right choices. Could _she_ ever be strong enough to let Teddy go? If Teddy decided to stay in London after he graduated, could she let him live the life he wanted? She sighed as she got ready for her shower.

She really hoped so.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

The drama! The angst! It's like crack to me!

*sings* Don't Stop Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	4. Run, Rachel, Run!

DISCLAIMER: i neither own Glee not the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: I love my story. It makes me a happy Minsk. Wanna make The Minsk happier? Write a review!

* * *

Follow Me

Chapter Four: Run, Rachel, Run!

* * *

Once the week started up again for Melody she barely had enough time to get her homework done, let alone hear the next part of her parents saga. She barely spoke to Teddy all week because he had midterms and she was missing him terribly. Softball practice ran every day after school until 6 or 7 and by then her Mom was already gone for her nightly show. A whole week went by and Melody had no time alone with her Mother at all. So when she woke up on Saturday Morning to find Rachel alone in the house, she jumped on the opportunity to hear the next installment of her story.

"Hey Mom, where's Dad and Harmony?" Rachel was watering some flowers she kept on the windowsills in the living room.

"Today was the Open House for FIT and Harmony brought your Dad downtown with her to check it out." Melody smiled. A whole afternoon to hear the next part of the story. "Give me a second to finish watering these flowers and I will meet you in your bedroom."

Melody went into her bedroom and straightened up the room so her Mom didn't yell at her for being messy. Rachel came into the bedroom and sat down, frowning at the large pile of laundry that had accumulated in her daughters' room.

"OK, so, where did we leave off?"

"Dad broke up with you and Nationals and the Auditions were later that week."

"Ah yes, the week before Nationals. Don't worry, we didn't stay broken up for long. It was hectic, but I remember the frenzy like it was yesterday. . . "

* * *

Rachel entered school on Monday already guessing that half the school knew about her and Finn. She was wrong. The _whole_ school knew about her and Finn. Funny, as she spent all night crying she hadn't the chance to tell anyone. . .

She spent most of the day in a haze. People wouldn't stop whispering about her and she wanted to hide under a rock until they had to board the plane to New York on Thursday morning. She didn't see Finn all day and she was grateful. She knew she had to see him at Glee that afternoon and it would be bad enough. By the end of the day she was exhausted. She literally dragged her feet down the music corridor when she heard someone call her.

"Captain Berry!" She heard a small voice behind her and turned to see Sarah Daisy, her face splotched and her hair a frizzy mess. "I have the final set-lists and the other forms you needed me to photocopy! Is there anything else you need me to do before Wednesday?" She smiled at her little protégée. She was the only one who had said a kind word to her all day.

"No Sarah, it's okay. Let's get to Glee, I have an announcement I need to make."

They walked in the room and Rachel immediately saw Finn, standing by the piano with Mr. Schuester across the room. He made eye contact with her then looked away. She sighed. She should get used to it. She had to find a way to fix this. She knew she was still in love with him, and he had said yesterday that he loved her too much to let her stay. Maybe there was a way she could show him that he was just as good as she was and he deserved the best in life as well. She thought about a way to prove to him he was worth it. Mr Schuester came forward and started the meeting.

"OK team, this is it. It's Hell Week, what we've been waiting for all year. Practice will be from 3-8 every night until Wednesday. Thursday you have to be at the high school with all your luggage by 7am. The bus will take us to the airport in Columbus, and our flight to JFK airport leaves at 2 pm. When we get to New York it will be around 5 or 6. Now here is the breakdown for Nationals. Because of the size of Radio City, the competition will be split up into two days. Quarterfinals will be Friday, day 1. Because we are the defending National Champions we DO NOT have to perform Friday, we automatically qualify for the Semi Final round. Saturday is all us though. We have to be at Radio City by 7 am. The Semifinal round starts at 8 and ends at 12. There will be an hour intermission, then the Finals start at 1 and should end by 4. We leave for Ohio Sunday. Is there any questions or comments about Nationals?" With that Rachel raised her hand. Mr. Schuester shook his head and said, "Rachel I told you last year we will not be getting our own private dressing rooms!"

"No Mr. Schuester. I have something I need to tell you and the team." With that she saw Finn's head turn towards her with a confused look on his face. She stood up and turned to her team. "Well I don't know how I am going to explain this so I am just going to try and tell it to you straight." She played with her hair and collected her thoughts. "I have been lying to you. To all of you." She waited a second to let that information sink in. "I was so determined to make Glee back-to-back National Champions that I lost track of what was really important. I was lying when I said I didn't get into NYU. It turns out the Audition I need to attend is the same day as Nationals." With that the group erupted in gasps. Sarah Daisy looked as if she was hyperventilating. Finn sat there, proud that she was taking responsibility for her future.

"I am still going to be there on Saturday, definitely for the Semi-Final round. However, when it comes to the final round, I might not be there to sing with you all. But I know you can do it. If you can't win without me then I haven't been training you all hard enough. I need to assign myself an understudy for my ballad in case I have to leave before the final round starts. Seniors: Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Quinn; do any of you want my solo?" She looked around the room and saw all the senior girls shake their heads. "No one? Kurt, do you want it?"

"No way. I can barely hit a high F and you belt a high G in that song. I can't sing it!" She looked at her other friends and they all nodded their heads. Mercedes raised her hand.

"None of us are a Soprano 1 Rachel, no one can belt out that note like you can. If you can't sing that ballad, we have no chance."

"Is there anyone here who can belt a high G? Anyone, Juniors? Sophomores?" She looked around the room and no one made a move. If she couldn't find an understudy for her part, the team was screwed. She noticed out of the corner of her eye a tiny hand that was practically shaking in the air.

It was Sarah Daisy.

"I can hit a high G Captain. But it would be slanderous to the name of Glee if I were to take your Solo from you! I'm only a freshman, I could never do it justice." Rachel shook her head.

"No way Sarah, we need you now. After this week, the Seniors are no longer a part of Glee and you're gonna have to recruit new kids. You have to step up and prove to us all that we're leaving Glee club in good hands when we graduate. This is your mission, and as your Captain, I command that you accept it."

Sarah looked at Rachel with a determined look in her eyes. She saluted Rachel and responded with, "Aye, Aye, Captain."

Rachel spent the next few days coaching little Sarah Daisy on the intricacies of her Ballad. She was more than grateful for the distraction this provided and she was actually having fun coaching Sarah. She was like a little sister she would never have, and she was confident that Sarah could hold her own at nationals. She was tiny, but she had a big voice, just like Rachel. Sarah even helped her memorize her monologue for her audition.

Finn sill hadn't talked to her at all but she was confident that he still had feelings for her. She caught him looking at her throughout rehearsals, but it was painful to sing with him when they were singing about love and devotion. She cried after Monday nights' rehearsal.

Thursday morning came and the team met at the school to take the bus to Columbus. They got on the plane and the rest of the students were hyped and excited. Before the plane took off, she noticed that Finn was fumbling with his seatbelt and he looked a little sweaty. She smiled. She remembered that this was his first flight. She was supposed to be distracting him during takeoff, that was the plan they had discussed.

She got an idea. Maybe if she could somehow share the experiences they had talked about having in New York now, he would see that she really cared about the plans they had made together. She got up out of her seat and went over to Finn.

"Hey, first time on a plane?" She asked with a smile and he looked up, a bit startled. "Need a distraction?" He shot her a lopsided smile and she knew he remembered their plans.

"Yeah, I can sure use one right about now." She sat next to him and started fiddling with the buttons on her entertainment console. She turned around and saw him staring at her. She cleared her throat and tried not to sound like a pathetic ex-girlfriend who wanted her man back. Even though that's exactly what she was.

"I never thanked you for breaking up with me and bringing me back to my senses." She smiled and he knew she was joking. He pulled some errant strands of hair away from her face and tucked them behind her ear. She loved when he did that.

"You're welcome."

"I mean it though. You have always been my support; you've always pushed me to be the best and I can't apologize enough for what I did to us. I'm sorry." He sighed.

"I don't want to see you give up everything you ever wanted over me, Rachel. I'm not worth it." She placed a hand on his arm.

"No Finn, that's where_ you_ were wrong. You are everything to me, still. I can't even picture a life in New York anymore without you in it. I wanted to know if there was anyway we could try to make it work. We can try having a long-distance relationship. I'll come home for Winter Holidays and the Summer and we can still be with each other. We'll talk every day. You can come and visit me in New York whenever you want. I still love you Finn. Now more than ever." He thought about it for a moment and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his head in her neck and breathed in deeply.

"I missed you Rachel. We've been broken up for only four days and I feel like it's been forever since we were together, you know?" Yeah, she knew. "I love you." He bent down and kissed her softly. When they broke apart the kiss, she pointed out the window.

"Look Finn, we're already in the air. It seems like I'm a pretty good distraction." She saw him smile for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah, you're pretty good."

When the plane landed Rachel brought Finn over to the main windows that overlooked the NYC skyline. She held his hand while he took pictures of the city with the group and everyone was happy to see them holding hands and smiling. They collected their luggage and took a small charter bus from Long Island to Manhattan. As they crossed the RFK Memorial bridge, Finn couldn't stop taking pictures of the city and it's skyline.

"I can't believe you are going to live here! I can't wait to come and visit you so you can bring me around everywhere and show me things. You are going to own this city one day!" She laughed. Old Finn was back and she was feeling more and more like Old Rachel by the second.

When they got to Manhattan, the group could hardly contain it's joy. People ran from one side of the bus to another staring at the landmarks and the buildings that stretched into the sky. Even Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury, the group chaperones, were acting like tourists. They arrived at their hotel and the kids quickly ran to their rooms to get settled. The group was having a team dinner that night and because they didn't have to compete, they were going to see a show on Broadway.

Rachel took Finn to all the tourist spots in the city on Friday. She brought him to Times Square and let him play video games in the Toys R Us. She brought him to Central Park, where they ate big pretzels and threw spare change at street performers. She bought him a real, New York style pizza, and paid the guy an extra five dollars to spell out "I love you Finn" in pepperoni. She wanted him to have every experience they had ever talked about, so he wouldn't feel like he was missing out on anything when she left.

Their day of freedom in New York was over on Saturday morning. That morning she woke up at 5 am to shower and figure out the logistics for her audition. Radio City Music Hall was on 51st street and she had to be in Greenwich Village by three. She strapped on a thin, black watch that would match her Glee costume. She knew that she had to leave Radio City by 2-2:15 the latest if she was going to get a cab downtown. It was over 60 blocks, which takes forever by car or cab in the city, and she was still a novice at taking the subway.

The team made it to Radio City on time and performed in the Semi-Final round. They qualified for the Final round and Rachel started to panic. She wanted to be there for her team, but she knew she had to make the right choice for her and her future with Finn. The intermission passed and she stared at the hands of her watch waiting for two o'clock to come around.

It was a quarter to two when they announced that the Ohio team would be in the next bracket of performers. Rachel was torn; she was already wearing her costume but she was ready to leave the venue at the drop of a hat. When Two o'clock came around and no one called Ohio to perform, she turned to the group.

"OK everyone, this is it. I'm heading downtown and I better be meeting you all at Grimaldi's later tonight for our victory dinner! Good luck everyone!" The group waved goodbye to her and Finn came up to her for a goodbye kiss.

"Good luck Rachel. I love you." She had to stay calm, it would do no good to cry before her big audition!

"Love you too." With that the team got into their positions and walked backstage.

Before Rachel could turn around to leave, a member of the stage crew started to push her towards the backstage area. "You're in the Ohio group, Ohio is next." She tried to explain to him that she wasn't performing, but he wasn't listening to her. Before she knew it the crew member actually pushed her on-stage with the group behind the curtain. The group noticed her and gave her various looks of shock and surprise. "What's going on?" Finn whispered from across the stage.

"They wouldn't let me leave!" She could hear the announcer introduce their group as the defending National Champions. Sarah turned to Rachel shaking with fear.

"Rachel I can't do this, you have to sing this ballad!" She noticed tears in the corners of her eyes and knew Sarah wouldn't be able to get through the song.

She sighed. It was up to her. The curtains opened and the group was _on_. Rachel was more than confident that the group had just clinched their second National Championship in two years. When the performance ended, she was buzzing with adrenaline. As the group was walking offstage she looked at her watch. It was already 2:20, she had 40 minutes to get 60 blocks downtown! She started to think about what method of transport would be the most efficient when Finn grabbed her by the hand. He sprinted towards the exit, dragging Rachel along behind him.

"Finn?"

"Don't worry Rachel, you _will_ make it to your audition, I promise!" They burst out of the back doors and ran towards the street. All she could see was the blur of speeding taxis and cars. She felt herself being pulled by Finn in another direction and when he let go of her hand, she looked around frantically for a free taxi. "Over here Rachel!" She turned around and there was Finn on a bicycle. Attached to the bicylcle, was a Rickshaw cart. They shared a look, the irony was not lost on them.

"Get in back Rachel, hurry!" She climbed into the back of the rickshaw and Finn started to pedal as fast as he could. She heard someone call to them, "Hey! My Cart!" And she turned around to yell "Sorry" at the man whose cart they just stole. They pedaled down 51st street and headed downtown on Park Avenue. Rachel stared at her watch. . . 35 minutes. . .and they were still so far uptown. . .

Finn pedaled as fast as he could through the busy streets. She looked at the signs. . . the 40's. . .the 30's. . .the 20's. . .The large skyscrapers became smaller apartment buildings and the people in suits were replaced with young bohemians. It was almost 2:45 and they hadn't even gotten out of the numbered streets yet!

Finn kept pedaling and turned around to Rachel, "Park Avenue merges onto other streets here, where should I turn?" She pointed to the left fork.

"Broadway! We're almost in the Village Finn!"

He pedaled harder and faster and after a few more blocks she recognized the giant Purple Banners that lined the streets with the NYU insignia. She looked at her watch and she had only 5 minutes to get there. Before she realized what was happening, Finn stopped the cart. She looked up and the road was blocked by police cars and fire trucks. There was a small accident and Broadway was all backed up.

"It's completely blocked Rachel, you have to make it on foot from here, I'll meet you, GO!" With that she jumped out of the cart and ran down Broadway. The last thing she heard that wasn't the sound of her heart pounding was Finn screaming, "Run, Rachel, Run! I love you!"

Her feet pounded the thick Manhattan pavement and she ran faster than she ever thought possible. Her heart hammered in her chest and when she checked her watch again, it said 2:57. Finn's last second proclamation of love was the only thing she needed to hear, and she ran knowing that she was doing it for him, for them, and for their future. . .

She saw the large banner on the front of the building and the words "Welcome to the Tisch Drama School of NYU" was the last thing she saw before she pushed the heavy doors open and ran inside. She saw a sign that said "Auditions for the 2012-2013 Academic Year", and ran in the direction of the pointing arrow. When she got to the end of the hallway, she saw a woman with a clipboard.

"Last call, Rachel Berry?"

"Here! I'm here!" She screamed out of breath. The woman looked almost horrified at the sight of the disheveled girl who ran through half of Greenwich Village. She looked at her with a severe stare and told her, "You have 60 seconds to compose yourself and then your audition will start." She turned around and Rachel ran into the closest bathroom. She quickly swallowed some water straight from the faucet and smoothed out her hair as much as she could. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed and beat red from the exertion of energy. Her hair was as straight as it was going to get without a brush, and her face was caked in stage makeup. She was still wearing her costume, a Crimson red dress with a thick black sash around the waist.

She took a deep breath, thought of Finn, and walked into her audition.

She performed her song and monologue.

She was accepted on the spot.

* * *

"Whoa, that's intense!" Melody had no idea what her mother and father went through to get her to her audition!

"I know, It was very strenuous indeed." Melody heard a knock on the door and figured her father forgot his keys. "I'll get it Mom."

She walked to the door and opened it, only to find herself being crushed in a massive hug. She backed away from the person and her breath caught in her throat at what she saw.

Long blond hair that curled around his face and rested on the sides of his jawline. Brilliant emerald eyes that reflected all the love in the world. A tall, lean and muscular body from years of recreational sports. And a smile that could stop a train in it's tracks.

"Well if it isn't my Beautiful Melody." She gasped and screamed in the same breath.

Teddy was home.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

Rachel and Finn are back together! She made it to her audition! And Teddy is home!

*sings* Don't Stop. . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	5. I Love New York

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: *sniff sniff* Do you smell that? That's the smell of CITRUS in the air! I know, you love me, no applause, just write reviews. . .

* * *

Follow Me

Chapter Five: I _Love_ New York

* * *

Melody screamed and laughed when Teddy lifted her up of the ground in a hug and twirled her around in the foyer. She couldn't believe he was actually here! She buried her head in his neck and took a deep breath.. .oh yeah, it was definitely Teddy. She kissed him deeply and looked up into his green eyes.

"What are you doing here! I thought Spring Break wasn't until next week!" He let go of her and rubbed her arms.

"I know, it is!"

"So what are you doing home?!"

"Well, you were so busy this week I hadn't the chance to talk to you. I missed you. And, It turns out one of my Professors started his Spring Break early, so I left after my last mid-term yesterday."

"But don't you have other classes you need to go to?" He laughed huskily and she couldn't wait to get him alone.

"Yes, but I believe I have a 4.0 this semester, and I think I can afford to miss a few classes. I'll make it up when I get back. Now I'm here for a whole extra week with My Beautiful Melody!"

With that she laughed again and her mother came into the foyer to greet Teddy. He bent down and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Mom! Looking good!" Rachel smiled and pat him on the shoulder.

"Good to see you Teddy. It's a good thing you're here. I was just telling Melody a story that parallels the situation you two are in, and I think it might be good for you to hear it as well."

Melody groaned. She wanted Teddy to hear the story as well, but she wanted to get him alone ASAP!

"Well Ms. Hudson, I believe that there is still a rule that says I am not allowed in the house when Coach isn't around, so how about I take Melody out for the day, and maybe I can come over tomorrow and hear the next part of the story?" Rachel smiled at the young couple and nodded.

"Go on you two! Have fun but be home by eleven!" Melody kissed her mother on the cheek and ran into her room to get dressed. It was barely the afternoon and she had the whole day with her Teddy!

Melody met her Mother and Teddy in the Living Room and hugged her mother again. "I promise we can hear the next part tomorrow. Have a great day Mom!" With that she grabbed Teddy by the hand and ran out of the apartment.

Rachel sighed. Ah the joys of young love. She sat down on her comfy love-seat and thought about what had happened to her and Finn after her audition. She smiled. Melody wouldn't want to hear that part anyway. . . .

* * *

Rachel walked out of the Tisch Drama School exhausted and shaking from the after effects of the adrenaline coursing through her system. She had to actually sit down on the steps in order to collect herself. She buried her head in her lap and wondered how in the hell she was able to sing at Nationals _and_ make it to the Audition that would change her life forever. It was a lot for one girl to handle in under an hour.

She heard Finn scream "Rachel!" and she looked up to see him walking down Broadway towards her. He came right up to the stairs and sat down next to her. "What happened? How did it go?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I got in."

With that he stood up and grabbed her off the steps and into his arms. He screamed "YES!" and kissed her right in the middle of Broadway. "I knew you could do it!"

"Yeah, you did." They smiled again and she kissed him with all the love that she had ever felt for Finn Hudson. She would be no one without him. He made her a star.

She looked around him and noticed the rickshaw was missing.

"What happened to the cart?" Finn smiled.

"There was a phone number attached to the bike, so I chained it up a few blocks away and called the guy to tell him where I left it. He was nice enough about it. He said he wasn't going to call the cops." Whew! That was a relief.

"Good. Let's go back to the hotel." She smiled at him and he gave her a look.

"You don't want to take a taxi back to Radio City to see if we won? We have time."

"Absolutely not. I want to go back to the hotel and I want us to make up for all the sex we've missed out on this month!" With that his eyebrows shot up in shock and he got an evil grin on his face.

"Oh I see. You can't resist me right now because I was like a knight in shining armor. Once again!"

"Damn straight, now get us a taxi!"

They got a taxi and headed back uptown to their hotel. When they exited the elevator on their floor Rachel attached herself to Finn's lips and would not let go. She nibbled on his bottom lip and he picked her up by her ass and held her close to his chest while he walked them down the hallways towards his room. She wrapped her legs around his waist and could feel the heat of him through his dress pants. He fumbled with the card key and when they entered his room, they immediately started to take their clothes off. They only broke apart their kisses to breathe, take their clothes off, and tell each other how much they missed this and each other.

Rachel and Finn spent the afternoon making love in Finn's hotel room. They rushed through it the first time because Finn shared his room with Mike Chang and they were worried that he would walk in on them. But when they both received the same text message from the group that said "We WON! Meet us at Grimaldi's at 7!" They knew they could take it slow.

Rachel was in complete control this time. Normally she wasn't the kind of girl to be completely dominant in bed, but she had missed Finn with a fiery passion. She sat on top of him and held his arms down with her hands. She knew he was much stronger than her, and could overpower her, but he just let her continue her dominance over him. He loved it when Rachel was fiery in bed! She placed kissed all down his chest and worked him up into a frenzy of passion. He looked up at her with lusty eyes and she knew she would never do anything to let this boy go again.

She eased him into her and started moving to a rhythm that set her body on fire. Her eyes flew open in shock because she forgot how good sex with Finn actually was. How could she have gone so long without this feeling? It was like a drug to her. He grabbed onto her hips and ass and continued the rhythm she had created but with more force. His eyes were closed and his breath was shallow and sharp.

They climaxed and collapsed on each other, sweating and breathing heavy from the exertion. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and brought her as close to him as possible. They whispered "I Love You" to each other and almost started to drift into a slight nap, when her phone rang. It was Mr. Schuester, with the group at Radio City.

"Rachel! How did the audition go?" She smiled and tried to cover herself up even though she was talking on the phone.

"I made it barely, but I got in! I'm with Finn we will see you at dinner!"

"Okay guys, see you soon!" With that Rachel and Finn got up and got dressed. They met the team at Grimaldi's downtown, and celebrated their victory together with the rest of New Directions.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she recalled the memories of that afternoon. 30 years later and she still had a passionate relationship with her husband.

All of a sudden she heard the Front door open and slam shut. She saw Harmony enter the house with a scared expression on her face, she went right into her room. She got up immediately to find her husband. She heard him yell from the foyer.

"Melody Hudson you get your ass over here right now!" She walked into the foyer and he asked her "Where's Melody?" She knew something was wrong. He barely ever cursed and his face was flushed.

"Teddy came home early from school, she went out with him this afternoon. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He held up a thick envelope and she could see a red crest on the front. "This is what's wrong! What the hell is this?"

Uh-oh.

Time for Finn to know the truth.

* * *

Melody and Teddy walked hand in hand up Lexington Avenue towards his Aunt's apartment. They had spent most of the day walking through town and he took her to her favorite sushi restaurant for dinner. Now they were heading back to his aunt's apartment for some alone time. Aunt Maggie spent most of the year in St. Tropez, but she always kept a bedroom for Teddy when he came home from school. Melody was floating on a cloud of happiness. She still couldn't believe he was here.

When they got to the apartment he planted kisses up and down her jaw and she started to melt at his feet. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom, completely unchanged since he left for London two years ago. She saw his old posters from the Friends Academy and Brooklyn Tech. His dusty old video game consoles that were now obsolete. He even had the same comforter on his bed. . .the place where she lost her virginity two summers ago. . .

He plopped her on the bed and started to undress himself. She practically ripped off her clothes, she was almost embarrassed at how wanton she was at the moment. She helped him remove his pants and he jumped on her and pinned her to his bed, laughing. She took the momentum of his landing and twisted them around so she was on top.

"You're getting rusty, Teddy Bear! Too much time in the library and too little time in the gym. You're getting soft on me, I've been in the gym every day this week!" He gave her a lusty stare and flipped them over so he was on top again. She laughed as he attacked her sides with light tickles. He remembered how ticklish she was.

Before she could recover from the laughter, he lifted her up and stood up on his knees, letting her wrap her legs around his waist and proving that he was as strong as ever. He placed her down on him and braced the two of them against his bedpost as he began to thrust. She was in heaven as he continuously pounded into her and she thought she was seeing spots from the pleasure. She gasped and cried out in delight.

"Ah yes, my beautiful Melody, how I love to hear you _sing_." He whispered in her ear. She thrilled to the word. She loved it when he used musical euphemisms in bed! Intelligent men were so sexy!

They climaxed and Melody wanted to faint in the bed from exhaustion, but before she had time to recover, Teddy lifted her up and brought her into the shower.

"We've been too dirty tonight, we can't bring you back home tonight to Mommy and Daddy until you're clean." He said huskily. He turned on the water and waited for it to become warm. They entered the shower and before she could wet her hair thoroughly he turned her around and entered her from behind.

"Oh! Teddy do you want me to be able to walk?" She said in-between gasps.

"You'll walk fine tonight, but tomorrow you'll be sore as hell." He said with a smirk.

Men. He was insatiable and she loved it.

After the shower, they spent a half hour drying off and recuperating from their activities. Teddy and her held hands on the way back to her apartment. Everything in the city seemed brighter and more beautiful tonight. Melody thought that there was nothing better than being young and in love in New York. The only thing she could think of that might be better than that is being young and in love in London.

When they got to her apartment building, Barry lifted his hat and waved at the young couple. Melody turned to Teddy for a goodnight kiss.

"I think I might come upstairs and say hello to Coach. I should start buttering him up, he's gonna hate me for stealing his little girl and running away to London with her."

"Okay, we have time, it's not even eleven yet."

They entered the building and headed to the elevator. As she was walking to her door, with Teddy at her side, she thought that tonight was the best night of her life.

She opened the door and she saw her Mother, an apologetic look on her face. She automatically knew something was wrong.

"Mom, what's up?" Her Mom looked guilty.

"You got something in the mail today Melody, from London." With that she blanched. Oh-no. . . She heard heavy footsteps from down the hall.

"Melody Idina Hudson! You have some explaining to do!" Her father yelled holding a thick envelope. Melody and Teddy shared a look of terror.

At least she knew she got in.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

A racy chapter for all my fans who have been wanting some Finchel and Melody/Teddy action! Not much plot development but I hope I delivered the goods!

Next chapter is the last one I think! If not, then two more, tops. But we're in the home stretch people. Brace yourselves, the next one is a doozy!

Until then. . . *sings* Don't Stop . . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	6. Daddy's Little Girl

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: Voila! Here it is! The last chapter of Follow Me, and the end of the Rachel/Finn saga I have been pouring my soul into for the past two weeks. Between The Blizzard of 2010 and Follow Me I am overwhelmed with the response I have received from you all! I had so much fun creating this little universe and I need to thank every single one of you for joining me on the ride. You are the reason I write. Merci merci merci! (And NO I am NOT FRENCH, I just teach it to 12-18 year olds)

* * *

Follow Me

Chapter Six: Daddy's Little Girl

* * *

Melody winced at the sound of her middle name. It was bad enough that her and her sister were Melody and Harmony, did their middle names have to be Idina and Liza? Her Mom loved Broadway too much!

"Daddy, please, I can explain!"

"You better explain! What happened to softball in Ithaca? You never even told me you applied to another school."

"Because I knew you would act like this Dad!"

"Your Mother told me she was telling you the story of how I followed her to New York. So you should know why I would have an aversion to the women I love in my life hiding College Acceptance letters from me!" It was then when he realized Teddy was with her. He gave him a hard look and said, "I think It might be better if you left Teddy." Teddy moved closer to Melody and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He brought her as close to him as possible.

"I don't think so coach. I think I need to be right here with Melody." Finn gave Teddy a look that would freeze hell over, but he admired the boy's tenacity for his daughter. With that Melody stepped forward.

"Please Dad. I love Teddy. I've been without him for two years and I want us to start our lives together. I'm sorry that place happens to be in London, but what about you? You moved from Ohio to New York."

"That was different." He said stubbornly, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Finish the story Dad, tell us how you followed Mom to New York and when you're done, you decide whether or not it's different. Then you could tell me whether I should stay or follow Teddy to London." Finn took a deep breath and stared at his daughter. He knew already he was going to lose this fight. Rachel joined him to continue the story.

"OK. Your mother and I finished off the rest of Senior year, and we tried to spend every second with each other before she had to leave. . . .

* * *

That summer was both blissful and bittersweet for Rachel and Finn. They came home from New York as back-to-back national champions and Rachel and Finn hand picked the six new members to replace the seniors for the next generation of New Directions. Before they realized it, the year was over. It was hard to say goodbye to all the gleeks they had become so close with. They were all parting their own ways. A few of them were staying in town, but most of them were accepted to Colleges around Ohio and out-of-state. They promised Mr. Schuester they would come and visit him. When he said goodbye to the two of them, he thanked them for everything they had done for Glee club and he almost started to cry, saying he couldn't have done it at all without them. It was very emotional for the three of them. Mr. Schuester was a mentor to the both of them, and he was the closest thing Finn would ever get to a Dad. Finn and Rachel were lucky they didn't have that many other friends outside of Glee or else they would have been an emotional wreck that day!

They tried to make as much money as possible throughout the summer. Finn helped Puck expand his Aboveground Pool Cleaning Business to include In-ground pools. Because Finn was so tall, he could reach the bottom of the deeper pools; and people with deep pools have deep pockets. He made a bunch in tips, and he put all of the money he earned away in a box under his bed labeled "New York." Rachel worked at a summer music day camp not too far outside Lima where she taught elementary school kids how to sing and dance. She enjoyed the work, and it kept their days busy.

Their nights though, were all about them. They went on walks around town, stargazing and talking about how they would miss the stars in New York. They had Barbecue's with the other Gleeks where they would break out in impromptu songs from the past few years. They made love every second they were alone together. They went on a weekend trip to a nearby lake where they went skinny dipping and slept in his Mom's car. That was a fun trip but Finn accidentally sat in poison sumac and Rachel had to put aloe on his butt for two weeks. She called him "Blister Butt" for half the summer as a term of endearment. But the truth is that they were loathe to let each other go. And June turned into July which turned into August. . .

Soon enough Rachel was packing for her departure for New York. Orientation started August 13th and the first day of classes was August 20. She and Finn spent her last day in Lima all alone in her room. They laughed, they made love, they cried rivers. When the night was over, it was time to say their final goodbyes. Her flight to New York was early and her and her Dads had to leave for Columbus before the sun came up. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to come home for Thanksgiving, so she said goodbye, not knowing whether it would be three or four months until they were reunited. Finn held onto her in a vice-like hug and buried his head in her shirt while she rubbed his back and told him she loved him more than anything. When he released her, her shirt was soaking wet. She cried even harder.

She didn't sleep that night, she just laid in her bed and let the tears flow.

The next morning her and her Dads packed up the car with her luggage and drove her to the Columbus Airport. She realized in a panic that from that moment on, she was all alone. Her Dads were not coming with her to New York. Everything from that moment on was her responsibility. It scared her to death.

The plane landed and she fumbled with her giant luggage that her Dads had helped her carry. There was no welcoming charter bus to take her into the city like last time. She had to make it to the city with her luggage by herself. She took the air train to Jamaica, Queens and got a train to Manhattan. When she got there, she had a hard time with her luggage, especially on the countless flights of stairs in Penn Station. By the time she got to the ground floor she was exhausted and she hadn't even reached her school.

She arrived at her dormitory building, the Second Street Residence Hall. It was right in the cross-sections of SOHO, Little Italy and Chinatown, so she knew she was living in a vibrant and energetic part of the city. She entered the building and the Resident Assistant gave her her room assignment. She blanched. She was living on the 12th floor! Thank God there were elevators!

She trekked up to the 12th floor and entered her room. She walked into a common area with a couch, a few seats and a microwave/refrigerator combo. She saw three bedroom doors and a bathroom. She liked it, she had a lot of space, even if it was twelve floors up. She noticed that two of the three doors were already closed, so she brought her possessions into the open room. It was much smaller than the common area. All she had was a bed, a lamp a chair and a desk. Behind her desk was a window, with a fire-escape ledge. She liked that. She had a wonderful view of uptown. She plopped her stuff down and started to unpack. She turned around when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hello, you must be our third roommate! I'm Jessie and this is Claire." They seemed nice, but their smiles looked a bit fake. They looked like they were wearing too much makeup and their clothes looked very expensive.

"Hi, I'm Rachel."

"Where are you from? The city? The Island? _Upstate_?" They said upstate like it was something to be ashamed of.

"Um, I'm not from New York actually. I'm from Ohio." With that they looked at Rachel as if she had an extra head on her shoulders.

"Wow, that's _interesting_." They didn't sound like they were interested at all. in fact they turned around and left the room altogether. She frowned. Ohio wasn't the fifth layer of hell! People actually lived there! In fact the person she loved more than anything was there, waiting for her to come home. . .

She shook the painful thoughts out of her head. Screw her new roommates if they didn't like her because she wasn't from New York.

She unpacked but noticed that her walls seemed a bit empty. She needed to buy new posters. She climbed out her window onto her fire-escape ledge and looked up at the skyscrapers that decorated the city. She whipped out her phone and called Finn. He picked up on the third ring.

"Rachel! Are you in New York? Is everything okay?" She smiled.

"Yes, sir. Made it here in one piece."

"How's the dorm?"

"I'm not sure I like my new roommates very much, but I have a great view. I live on the 12th floor and I have a fire escape ledge outside my window. I'm sitting on it right now."

"Wow, I wish I was there with you to see that view." She had to fight to sound neutral when she wanted to cry.

"Me too."

The week of orientation went by agonizingly slow for Rachel. She had to sit through countless meetings where they told her how to sign up for classes and how to deal with Financial Aid and BURSAR. She tried to make some friends, but they all had an elitist New York attitude she couldn't break through. She was a small town girl in a big city, and she was feeling it.

She was hoping things would get better when classes started and it did a little bit. She was taking classes like Acting 1 and Voice in Theatre where she mostly did breathing exercises and warm-ups. She knew she would get into the heavy acting soon, but she was bored with the posture exercises and the stretching. She wanted to master her craft, thats why she moved out of Ohio! She was able to make one friend from Acting 1, a nice girl named Hannah who was also on Scholarship from Missouri. She and Rachel bonded over being from the Midwest and they became acting partners in class.

She still missed Finn terribly. The first week she was here they talked almost five or six times a day because she was so bored and they missed each other so much. But this week he was supposed to be moving into U Akron and she hadn't heard from him since Wednesday before he boarded his train. It was already Saturday.

She sighed. She looked out her window to see only gray skies and clouds. Apparently in the late summer New York got some warnings for Tropical Storms or the occasional Hurricane because of it's position on the east coast. Today however, there was a full-blown Hurricane watch. Hurricane Jane was moving up from the South at an alarming rate and they were expecting full Hurricane conditions for all of Manhattan and Long Island. People were making a big deal out of it too. She had been witness to maybe one or two tornadoes throughout her life in the Midwest, but she had never been in a hurricane before. She turned on her radio to hear the weather forecast. She was supposed to run to the store today to buy more protein shake formula, but now she was stuck in her room with her bitchy roommates.

"Watch out New York, Hurricane Jane is coming! We should have heavy rain starting at 10 am and continuing until 5 or 6 this evening. There is the potential for Hurricane winds of over 75 miles an hour, so we urge you to not leave your house. . ." Oh well, the protein shake will have to wait.

She laid her head on her desk and looked out her window. She wished she could go out on her fire-escape, her favorite thing about her dorm room. She kind of wanted to know what it was like to be outside in a hurricane, but the rain was pouring and she was afraid the wind would knock her right off the ledge. She stared at the gray sky and thought about what her and Finn would be doing if they were trapped in a hurricane together. Probably have sex the entire time. She was thinking about him so much she thought she was starting to hallucinate when she saw his face in the reflection of the window. Oh no, New York was making her go crazy. . .

"Rachel!" Oh man, the Finn-illusion talked! She was really going insane! She turned around and no one was in her little room with her, but the Finn-illusion kept screaming.

"Rachel let me in!" That's when she saw the rest of his body climb up onto the fire-escape ledge, completely soaked. He was outside in the hurricane! She screamed and opened the window, the wind and the rain hitting her in the face. He flung his sopping wet McKinely High Football duffel bag in the corner of her room and hopped in though the window, dripping water all over her possessions. She didn't care one bit.

"Finn!" She couldn't believe her eyes, he was really here. "How? What?. . ."

"I'm sorry Rachel, I couldn't do it. I couldn't go to U Akron knowing I needed to be somewhere else." She ran into his arms and found herself immediately soaked in water. She just stayed there in his arms, letting him stroke her hair. He pulled away from her and gave her a kiss that took her breath away.

"My mom dropped me off at the train on Wednesday and she probably knew something was up when she realized all I had with me was my little duffel bag, but she didn't say anything. Instead of getting on the train to Akron I got on one to New York. I didn't buy a ticket though because it was too expensive, so I just kept hopping from car to car until they caught me. They kicked me off the train somewhere in Western Pennsylvania and I hitch-hiked my way to New York. I lost my phone somewhere between Scranton and Trenton. When I got to your building, they wouldn't let me in because I wasn't a student, so I climbed up the fire escape. It's twelve floors, but it's like my own private entrance!"

She stared up at him in awe.

"You followed me? In a hurricane?" He smiled at her and gave her a kiss that left her breathless.

"Blizzards, hurricanes. . . screw nature Rachel, I would follow you anywhere." And he did. They were never apart again.

* * *

Melody stepped forward and touched her Dad's shoulder.

"Two weeks Dad? Teddy and I have been apart for two years and you couldn't last two weeks away from Mom?" Finn looked away from his daughter and shame crossed his features. "What would you have done if someone had tried to stop you from following her?" He looked at Melody with deep sadness in his eyes.

"I would have walked through fire to get to her." He took a deep breath and looked at his daughter. He handed her the acceptance packet and mussed up her hair. "When you were babies, I knew right away that Harmony was going to be just like your Mom. And the second I laid eyes on you, I knew you were going to be exactly like me. And you are. You really are." He paused to clear the emotion out of his throat. "Go to London. Be with the one you love."

She ran into her fathers arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank You Daddy."

He hugged his daughter tightly and whispered in her ear, "I guess you're not my little girl anymore, huh?"

She smiled and whispered back, "I'll _always_ be your little girl."

**THE END**

* * *

Get me a tissue! *sniffles*

Thank You and I Love You all!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


End file.
